In completing a well, drilling fluids, such as drilling mud and other fluids in the well during drilling, are circulated out of the well and replaced with a completion fluid. For example, the completion fluid is pumped down the bore of a production string to displace the drilling fluids up the annulus between the production string and wellbore wall, or vice versa. The completion fluids can take different forms, but are typically a solids-free liquid meant to maintain control over the well should downhole hardware fail, without damaging the subterranean formation or completion components. The fluid is typically selected to be chemically compatible with the formation, for example, having a specified pH.
As the well is brought onto production, fluids from the subterranean zone accessed by the well are produced to the terranean surface via the production string. In some instances, the well, for example long deviated wells, experiences a heel-toe effect where, due to frictional pressure losses, the fluid inflow rate varies along the length of the well with the highest inflow tending to be near the heel of the well. Such variations usually negatively affect the oil sweep efficiency and the ultimate recovery. Moreover, the heel-toe effect impacts well clean-up as the well is being brought onto production in that the filter cake is cleaned from the heel first, and the heel begins producing first limiting the pressure drop needed to properly clean filter cake from the toe.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.